


Life's Truths

by haruka



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: AU, Fruits Basket - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-21
Updated: 2005-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe -- if Tohru didn't exist in FB, there would have to be another way to break the Juunishi curse.  This is my own preference.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Truths

Life's Truths (Fruits Basket)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

I'm such a sly dog, Shigure thought as he watched the scene unfold out back.

There had always been certain truths in their lives. The curse and how the Souma family had lived with it for centuries. The fact that their options for love were limited because of it. The animosity that the cat would always feel for the rat.

That had been the case in their generation of Juunishi as well. A day hadn't gone by with Yuki in Kyo's presence where the cat hadn't either tried for his life or cursed him out. Although Yuki was a gentle soul by nature, he had been run down by Kyo's treatment of him over the years and fought and sniped back readily.

However, Shigure was a novelist, and any good writer was highly observant. There was a new truth that he could see emerging.

When Yuki wasn't looking, Kyo would watch him. Not the way a cat followed its prey, but with something akin to admiration. When Yuki's hair fell forward, softly framing his pretty face, Shigure saw something heavier in Kyo's gaze.

He had noted the same reactions in Yuki. A wistfulness behind his eyes as he watched Kyo interact with classmates. A more intimate longing when observing the cat practice his martial arts by the pond.

There was one more important truth in all their lives. For every curse, there was a way to break it. Shigure had the imagination to choose the most difficult, unlikely scenarios that might accomplish this; because, of course, breaking a curse would not be an easy task. To him, the most unlikely, impossible occurrence, a situation unheard of in centuries of Juunishi would be ….

He watched Yuki mischievously offer Kyo a leek from his garden and the other boy take it, then whap Yuki lightly over the head with it. Yuki tried to grab the leek and caught Kyo's hand instead. Neither one pulled away.

The cat and the rat … attracted to one another.

In history and in fairy tales, hadn't a kiss often meant the breaking of a curse? How much more power could that kiss hold if it occurred between natural enemies?

Shigure smiled smugly as he watched purple eyes meet ruby ones and their owners share a long look full of words unspoken. It might not happen that day or the next, but this dog was certain his instincts would prove true, and these two who had been destined to despise each other would be the salvation of them all.

\--

(Word challenge -- True)

(2005)

Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.


End file.
